Sand Castles
by Lady Azura
Summary: It happened one time. But that one time, it seemed, was all it took.
1. Accidents Happen

Summary: _It happened one time. But that one time, it seemed, was all it took._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So, this idea popped into my head about a week or so ago. And I know that juggling three fics, on top of school and a social life, is probably a bad idea, but… I can't not write this. I hope you guys enjoy.

X

**Sand Castles****  
><strong>_**Accidents Happen**_

X

It happened one time.

Only once.

But that one time, it seemed, was all it took.

She had hoped — _prayed_ — that it was something else; that her instincts were wrong; that the reason she had missed her period was because she had an irregular cycle, or that she'd gotten the Flu and that's why she'd been throwing up every morning for the past two weeks. But deep down, she knew exactly what it was. She had never missed a period in her life, and it was too early to catch the Flu. So she bought the test — that test — that afternoon, right after school, and now Clare Edwards found herself staring down at it, her hands shaking and gut plummeting as a pink plus sign stared right back at her, mocking her.

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Clare swallowed the bile in her throat.

Dread consumed her as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her life was over.

She was only sixteen. She wasn't ready for _this_. Sure, she had dreamed of having a family of her own, as most little girls did, but not until she was much, much older. And _married_.

But then, she had broken a lot of promises lately… to herself and to others…

A knock at the door jarred Clare from her stupor, and Jake's voice sounded from behind the other side. "You've been in there for like an hour, Clare! Other people live in this house, you know!"

"I-I'll be out in a sec!" Clare tried desperately to keep her voice steady. "Just… just hold on…"

Quickly stuffing the test into the trash and hiding it with more trash, Clare washed her hands before unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out. Jake smirked playfully at her, but it vanished as soon as he took in her appearance — her puffy, bloodshot eyes and dishevelled curls. Her face was disturbingly pale, as though she'd seen a ghost.

"Were you crying?" He asked, deeply concerned.

Clare shook her head, but Jake wasn't stupid. Taking her by the shoulders, he led her to her room and sat her on the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of her, he looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble, Jake…" Clare whispered, as tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm in so much trouble and I don't know what to do…"

"What is it? What's wrong, Clare?" Jake pressed.

A strangled sob erupted from the back of Clare's throat and she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head frantically. Jake moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting manner as his girlfriend cried. When Clare finally managed to calm down somewhat, she peered up at him, her eyes swimming with fear.

"I'm pregnant." She choked out.

"W-what?" Jake pulled back from her, staring at her as if she'd just grown an extra head. "You're joking, right?"

"No," Clare said hoarsely, lowering her gaze. "I took a test, Jake. I missed my last period, and I've been sick every morning. I'm _pregnant_."

Jake looked like he was about to pass out. The color had drained from his face and he stared at the floor, seemingly shell-shocked as he let her words sink in.

"Is… is it mine?" He asked cautiously, after a long pause.

Clare shot him an incredulous look. "Of course it's yours! Whose else would it be?"

"I don't know, Clare!" Jake shouted as he stood up and began to pace. "How did this happen? I wore a condom! Were you with anyone else?"

"_What_?" Clare's jaw dropped. "No! I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that!"

"Well, I don't know, you were getting pretty chummy with Eli back at the cabin -"

"He's my _friend_!"

"_And_ your ex-boyfriend, Clare!"

"There's nothing between me and Eli! I swear!" Clare cried. "I've barely talked to him since the trip!"

Jake sighed, looking slightly relieved — but only slightly. Running a hand through his hair, he thought long and hard, his brow furrowed in concentration as he continued to walk back and forth. At last, he came to a halt in front of her once more.

"How far along are you?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know… a few weeks?" Clare guessed. "Why?"

"Good," Jake breathed, relaxing somewhat. "That still leaves us with options."

"Options?" Clare repeated. "I-I don't understand…"

"Well, we can't keep it, Clare!" Jake snapped. "You have to get rid of it!"

"What?" Clare stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. "You can't be serious… Jake, I can't _do_ that. I can't kill -"

"We don't have a choice, Clare!" Jake cut her off. "What would everyone at school say? Or your _mom_? And If my dad found out, he'd kill me…"

Oh God. She hadn't even thought about how her mother would react. Their parents still had no idea that they'd gotten back together. They'd be beyond furious. And what about her friends? Her school? Her _church_? She had seen Jenna's fall from grace the year before — but at least Jenna wasn't known for being the good, Christian _virgin_. What would people think of her now? Clare Edwards — from Saint to Skank. Pregnant at sixteen. Knocked up by her own _step-brother_. A wave of nausea washed over her at the thought, but she forced it back.

"I can't," she whispered, shaking her head as she gazed up at her boyfriend. "I can't kill it, Jake. I _can't_. Don't make me do it."

Jake's jaw tightened, his body stiffening.

"Fine," he said quietly, before turning around and starting for the door. "I won't."

"Where are you going?" Clare asked.

"To clear my head." Jake answered monotonously. "I can't do this, Clare. I'm sorry."

"Jake, please!" Clare cried, jumping to her feet. "I need you!"

"I'm sorry… I can't." Jake murmured.

He gave her a sympathetic look before walking out of her room, leaving Clare completely and utterly alone.

X

**Not really happy with how this chapter turned out. And I know that this is a cliché storyline, but… I plan to have my own twists and turns. **

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I've been meaning to update, but I've just been really busy.

X

**Sand Castles****  
><strong>_**Lies**_

X

It was well past midnight when Jake got home.

Their parents had already gone to bed. Clare had stayed up waiting for him, _hoping_ that he'd changed his mind — that he wasn't going to let her go through this alone. But he had just gone to his room instead, and by the time Clare got up the next morning, he was already gone.

She took her time getting ready, trying desperately to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept much but then, how could she? As she made her way downstairs, book bag slung over her shoulder, a sense of dread began to form in the pit of her stomach. Would her mother know? Would she know as soon as she laid eyes on her? Clare came to an abrupt halt just outside the kitchen entrance, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Once she had maintained her composure, she stepped inside. Helen Martin stood hovering over the stove, a small smile plastered across her face as she made breakfast. Glen was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing off a plate of scrambled eggs and reading the newspaper. He was the first to notice her presence and grinned as soon as he saw her.

"You're up! Good morning!"

Clare grimaced, knowing there was nothing good about that morning and especially about her situation. She forced a tight smile, however.

"Morning, Glen. Where's Jake?" She asked.

"He left early. Took the truck. Said something about meeting up with some people for a school project. He didn't want to wake you." Glen informed her.

That was a lie. Jake didn't have any assignments due and even if did, he wasn't one to get a head start on them. He just wanted to avoid her. Rather than say anything, however, Clare simply nodded before making her way over to the pantry and pulling out a granola bar.

"Clare, honey, I'm making eggs." Her mother said.

Clare's stomach lurched. The mere thought of eating eggs was making her nauseous, and she shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry," she lied. Before her mother could protest, she quickly added, "I'll see you after school, okay Mom?"

Without waiting for her answer, Clare grabbed her coat and made a beeline for the front door. She had just reached the end of the driveway when she heard Glen's voice call after her. "Hop in. I'll drive you."

Reluctantly, Clare climbed into the passenger seat of the van. She buckled in as Glen pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road. Once she was comfortable, Clare leaned against the window, resting her forehead on the glass and staring at the other cars that passed them by. The ride was mostly quiet; it wasn't until they reached a red light at a busy intersection that Glen spoke, shattering her reverie.

"Something bothering you?"

Clare lifted her head slightly to look at him.

"No," she lied. "Why would something be bothering me?"

Glen shrugged, his eyes never leaving the road. "You just seem a little… off today. Distant."

"I'm fine. Just tired." Clare muttered. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I just had a lot on my mind." Clare told him.

That was partly true. She _had_ had a lot on her mind and it _had_ prevented her from sleeping, but it had less to do with school like Glen probably thought, and more about her problem and how she was going to handle it. Jake had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with the life growing inside her, and the fact that he was going out of his way to avoid her just confirmed that he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon.

Glen nodded in understanding, and Clare sighed, leaning back. He stepped on the gas as soon as the light turned green and didn't say another word until they got to Degrassi. Just as she was opening the door and climbing out, he spoke once more.

"Listen, Clare… I know I'm not your dad, but if you ever want to talk… I'm here to listen."

Clare smiled weakly.

"Okay," she said, before closing the door and making her way into the school.

oOo

"You look like crap."

Clare glanced up to see Bianca DeSousa standing in front of her. The older girl smirked, cocking her head slightly and arching a perfect brow — as if daring Clare to retort — before seating herself across from her. Clare said nothing, instead peering around the crowded cafeteria while Bianca pulled out a small tupperware bowl containing Greek salad and began to eat.

Since Jake's cabin get together at the end of the summer, the two had developed a quasi-relationship of sorts. It wasn't exactly a friendship, but they were more than just mere acquaintances. They hung out from time to time, mostly at lunch, but it wasn't like hanging out with Alli or Jenna. She and Bianca didn't have sleepovers or paint each other's nails or gossip about boys. In fact, they didn't really talk much at all. They mostly just sat in silence. It was a matter of convenience, really.

Her mind drifted to her ex-best friend. She hadn't spoken to Alli in months, but how _could_ she after she'd kissed Jake?

Not that _that_ mattered anymore. She was pretty sure she and Jake were done. They hadn't formally broken up, but his reaction to her situation was enough.

"Hey," Bianca yanked her from her thoughts, snapping her fingers in front of Clare's face. "Stop zoning out. It's annoying."

"Sorry," Clare murmured, picking away at her own lunch.

She'd barely touched her pasta.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Bianca asked, rolling her eyes.

"Probably not." Clare answered grimly.

"Let me guess… boyfriend troubles?"

"Ex."

Bianca's interest piqued and she perked up.

"You broke up? This is news." She said, before furrowing her brow. "Wait… _why_? I thought you two were 'in love' or whatever. Did you catch him sticking his tongue down _another_ girl's throat or something?"

"No…" Clare sighed, avoiding Bianca's gaze as she shook her head. "Nothing like that."

"Then why -" Bianca started, but trailed off when Clare stood up and began gathering her belongings. "Hey, wait. Where are you going? Lunch isn't over."

"I need some air." Clare said simply. "I'll talk to you later."

With that, she made her way out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Bianca behind.

When Clare was gone, she scoffed, stabbing her salad before catching Adam Torres by the arm as he was walking by and bringing him to a halt.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the now empty seat across from her. "You're having lunch with me."

"Uh… okay…" The younger teen replied, knowing that it was best to just go along with what Bianca said and not ask any questions.

Bianca smirked triumphantly.

X

**This was a short chapter, I know, but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

** So, I enjoyed the Glen/Clare scene. It popped into my head the other night, which inspired me to write this chapter. Originally, this chapter was going to be the next chapter. You'll see what I mean by that when I write chapter 3. Also, I couldn't help but throw in a little Badam near the end. **

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


	3. Secret Keeper

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So I've been ridiculously busy with school and life, hence the lack of regular updates, but I want to thank you guys for being so patient. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

X

**Sand Castles****  
><strong>_**Secret Keeper**_

X

She couldn't concentrate.

Staring at the blackboard, Clare twirled her pen between her fingers lazily as Mr. Perino droned on. Try as she might, she just couldn't bring herself to pay attention to what he was saying. While everyone around her quickly jotted down what he was saying, her notebook remained blank, save for the date she'd scribbled at the top corner of the page at the beginning of class.

When the bell rang, Clare was the first one out the door, clutching her books close as she wandered down the hall. All day, she couldn't stop touching her stomach. She knew she probably wouldn't show for another few months, but she couldn't help it. There was a life growing inside her; an innocent, fragile life that _she_ had helped create.

How was she going to raise a baby? She didn't have a job — she didn't even have her high school diploma yet! How was she going to tell her parents? Clare thought back to earlier that morning, Glen's words echoing in her head. He was trying to be a dad to her, offering her a listening ear and a shoulder to lean on, and while she appreciated it, she doubted he'd know how to handle her situation. She wasn't just being a moody teenager. It wasn't something trivial like what to wear at the school dance or whether a boy liked her or not. She was _pregnant_, and to make matters even more complicated, the father of her baby was _his_ son — her _step-brother_. If she told Glen that Jake was involved — that he was the father — he was going to be less than thrilled. Especially when she and Jake were supposed to have broken up before the summer — and they had. What Glen and her mother _didn__'__t_ know was that they'd gotten back together after the wedding, and had since then been sneaking around their parents' backs and lying to their faces.

No. She couldn't tell Glen, and she definitely couldn't tell her mother.

She had to deal with this on her own.

When she arrived at her locker, Clare let out a deep breath as she put her belongings away and grabbed her coat and bag. After a long day that just seemed to drag on for eternity, she was relieved to finally be able to go home. Jake was nowhere in sight, so getting a ride with him wasn't an option. She'd have to take the bus. With a sigh, she began heading toward the back entrance of the school where the buses were parked outside, all the while trying to figure out what she was going to do. She needed a job, that was certain, but she'd never worked a day in her life and she had no experience. Was anyone even hiring? Her mind drifted to the Dot. She could always ask Peter; even though they hadn't spoken in a while, she was sure he'd help her out. Then she remembered that Fitz also worked there, and working with him could be awkward.

Little Miss Steaks? Would they be hiring?

So lost in her own thoughts, Clare didn't even have time to react when she turned the corner, only to collide with someone else. Snapping out of her reverie, she stumbled back with a gasp and, unable to catch herself in time, landed on the floor.

"Whoa, watch it — _Clare_?" A familiar voice spoke.

Clare glanced up to see Eli standing before her, backpack slung over his shoulder and looking rather horrified.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. "Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

"Here, let me help you." Eli insisted, holding out his hand.

Hesitantly, Clare took his hand, letting him help her up. Once she was on her feet, he let her hand go, and for a split second, Clare missed the warmth that it had provided. They stood awkwardly for the next few minutes, not sure what to say. They hadn't really spoken since the cabin trip. She had been far too busy with Jake, neglecting everyone else in her life in favor of her boyfriend, and Eli, it seemed, was busy with his own life. She had seen him hanging around Imogen and Fiona, and since it was his senior year, she knew he was probably getting ready for college as well. Licking her dry lips, she tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear, her eyes darting around nervously as she struggled to find something to say.

As if reading her mind, Eli spoke. "How are you?"

Clare swallowed hard.

"I'm… fine." She lied, staring past his shoulder.

Eli furrowed his brow. It was obvious that he didn't believe her, but what was she supposed to say_? "Oh, Eli, I'm so glad you asked. You see, Jake and I broke up _—_ but that's not even the worst part! I'm also pregnant! What about you?"_

"Listen, Clare…" Eli said softly. "I know we don't hang out anymore, but… you can tell me anything. I mean that."

Clare's throat tightened, and it took all her willpower not to break down right then and there.

"I…" she started, only to trail off.

"Come on," Eli said gently, draping a comforting arm over her shoulders and guiding her in the opposite direction.

He led her into school's auditorium. It was empty, but he made sure that they were alone before turning to face her. Clare avoided his penetrating gaze, keeping her eyes on the floor as she sat down. After a few seconds, Eli sighed and sat down beside her. He was patient. He would wait and listen attentively until she was ready to speak, even if it took all day.

"I… I don't know where to start…" She told him, trying to keep her voice steady. "There's… there's so much going on and I'm in a lot of trouble and I… I don't know what to do…"

"It's not… drugs, is it?" Eli asked cautiously. "You haven't gotten involved in any gangs or -"

"No, nothing like that," said Clare, shaking her head. She took a deep breath, clearing her throat. "It's… Jake." Her eyes flickered up to meet Eli's. His face was impassive, but she knew it bothered him whenever she brought up Jake. "We… we broke up."

Eli exhaled slowly, his body relaxing some.

"Is that it?" He asked, giving her a weak smile. When he saw the tears in her eyes, he frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I know you liked… _loved_," he corrected immediately, the pain in his voice evident, "him a lot."

"I wish it was that simple." Clare whispered, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Now you've lost me." Eli told her.

Clare shook her head, blinking back unshed tears as she fought to tell him her secret.

"Eli… I'm pregnant."

An array of emotions flickered across Eli's face, ranging from shock to anger to hurt, before finally settling on confusion.

"What?" He breathed disbelievingly. "You… with Jake?"

"It was only _one time_," Clare told him, unable to hold back her tears any longer as they fell freely. "We were just… fooling around and I… I thought he was the one and… and it just happened…" she buried her face between her knees, sobbing hard. When she managed to regain some of her composure, she lifted her head, staring at him with bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Eli… you must think I'm some kind of s-slut… f-for ha-having sex with my step-brother…" she managed between sobs.

"Clare… you're not a slut… don't ever say that. You're anything but. You… you thought he was the one," Eli's voice cracked. "And… and that's okay…"

"But I am! I _am_!" Clare cried. "I'm a cheap, worthless, stupid floozy -!"

"Clare, stop -!" Eli begged, cutting her off.

"What am I gonna do?" Clare whispered frantically. "I'm so scared, Eli!"

Eli took a deep breath, letting everything she'd told him sink in.

"Have you… told Jake?" He asked slowly, trying to stay calm.

"That's why we broke up… he doesn't want anything to do with it…" Clare whimpered. "He… he wanted me to… to get rid of it… but Eli, I couldn't… I can't do that… I can't! I couldn't live with myself if I…" She broke off, placing a protective hand on her stomach. "What am I gonna do, Eli? I… I can't tell my mom… what am I gonna do? I can't do this alone, but… I don't have anyone…"

Eli shook his head firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You're wrong." He told her. "You have me."

"Eli, no…" Clare protested.

"I'm not gonna let you go through this by yourself." Eli stated.

"E-Eli, you can't… you have to focus on school and-and getting better and -"

"Clare, I've already made up my mind. I'm going to help you."

Clare gazed up at him in awe. "Eli…"

Eli took her hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "Clare, you mean… everything to me. And I'm not going to sit back and let you face this alone. I'm not going to watch you fall."

"Eli…" Her eyes glistened with another round of tears. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face in the crook of his neck with a choked sob. "Thank you… thank you… _thank you_…"

oOo

"Promise me you won't say anything? To anyone?" Clare begged quietly.

When she had finally stopped crying, she'd gone to the bathroom to wash her smeared makeup off her face and fix her hair. She had missed her bus, and since Eli only had his bike, he'd called his dad to come pick them up. The two teens found themselves waiting on the steps outside Degrassi's doors, and at her plead, Eli threw her a disbelieving look.

"What do you take me for?" He asked. "Of course I'm not gonna say anything. Your secret's safe with me." After a pause, he added. "You think Jake might?"

Clare shook her head. "I think he wants to forget that he has any part in this. I don't think I have to worry about him telling the whole school or anything."

Eli nodded slowly, before tilting his head. "What happens when you start to… show?"

Clare sighed.

"I haven't exactly thought that far ahead." She confessed. "Hey, do you know if Little Miss Steaks is hiring?"

Eli shrugged. "No. Why?"

"Well, I kind of need a job if I'm going to be raising a child." She replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Maybe you should just tell your parents. They might be able to help." Eli suggested.

"My mom will _kill_ me, Eli. She threw a fit when I got my _ear_ pierced. If she finds out I'm pregnant -"

"She's going to find out eventually." Eli reminded her.

"Yeah, but by then, hopefully I'll have a job and be able to rent an apartment or something." Clare muttered.

Eli gave her a sympathetic look. "You really think she'd kick you out?"

Clare sighed. "I don't know what she'll do. But I'm not taking any chances."

Before Eli could respond, a familiar Ford Mustang pulled up to the curb. As Clare slowly gathered her belongings, Eli jogged over to the car. She could hear him talking to his dad, but couldn't make out what was being said. All she knew was that Bullfrog didn't sound particularly thrilled. Her stomach sunk as she realized that he and Cece probably hated her for breaking their son's heart. As she watched Eli put his bike into the trunk, she considered declining Eli's offer and just walking home.

"All set?" Eli asked as he made his way over to her.

"Eli, maybe I should just walk -" She started, but Eli interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it." He said calmly, as if knowing exactly what she was worried about.

He gave her a warm smile before leading her over to the car and opening the door for her. After getting in, Eli climbed into the front seat beside his father, reaching over to turn up the radio.

"How are you doin', Clarebelle?" Bullfrog asked gruffly.

"Fine, thank you." Clare answered softly as he pulled out of the school parking lot and began heading to her house.

After a few minutes, she managed to relax, getting lost in the music.

X

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3. Hopefully you guys enjoyed!**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


	4. Frustrations

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Wow, this has been a ridiculously long wait, hasn't it? My apologies. I've just been really busy with school.

X

**Sand Castles****  
><strong>_**Frustrations**_

X

The drive home was silent.

Shortly after dropping Clare off, it started to rain. As he stared out the window, he could hear the windshield wipers moving, and if he listened closely enough, he could faintly make out the music emitting from the radio. At long last, Bullfrog pulled into their driveway and cut the engine, but didn't get out right away. Instead he sat with his hands still on the wheel, eyes fixed on the dashboard and brow furrowed in concentration.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" He asked after a few minutes, shattering the silence between them.

Eli sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't." He said. "She swore me to secrecy."

Bullfrog shot him a look. "Eli -"

"Listen, she doesn't want anyone to know and I'm respecting her wishes." Eli snapped, cutting him off.

"Is she in some kind of trouble?" Bullfrog asked, concern etched across his face.

Eli nodded slowly.

"Yeah… but she doesn't want anyone to know." He said, even though he knew perfectly well that eventually, Clare wouldn't be able to hide her secret anymore.

"It's not anything… illegal, right?" Bullfrog asked slowly.

"What? No!" Eli cried, as if it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

Bullfrog let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just… don't get too in over your head." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I don't know what kind of mess she's dragged you into -"

"Dad, it's not like that."

"Just… be careful, Eli."

With that, he got out of the car and made his way into the house. Eli sat still for a moment, staring at his lap and listening to the raindrops pelting against the windows, before following suit.

oOo

Clare was in the middle of taking off her shoes when her mother's sharp voice rang out.

"Where have you been, young lady? It's almost dinner!"

"At school. I stayed behind to work on a project." Clare lied, keeping her eyes on the floor as she took off her jacket and hung it up.

"Oh…" Helen's expression softened somewhat. "Well, next time, could you at least call me first and let me know? I was worried sick!"

"Okay." Clare mumbled, before brushing past her and heading up to her room.

Once inside, she closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Eli knew. Besides Jake, he was the only one who knew about her situation, and he wanted to help her. Guilt coiled in the pit of her stomach and she walked over to her bed and sat down, drawing her knees to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut. She had tried so hard to forget everything that had happened between them; convinced herself that she and Eli were better off without each other, but now it seemed like she needed him more than ever, and she felt horrible for it. She had abandoned him when he needed her most, and yet despite that, he wanted to help her? It didn't make any sense. She didn't _deserve_ his help, not after what she'd done.

Her reverie was quickly broken when she heard a thud from Jake's room, on the other side of the wall, followed by a giggle. A loud, _female_ giggle. Bile rose in the back of her throat when she realized that Jake had a girl over, and she swallowed hard to keep the contents of her stomach down. Against her better judgement, she got up and made her way out into the hallway, before knocking on his door.

After a few seconds, Jake answered, his face flushed and his hair and clothes dishevelled.

"Oh… hey. When did you get home?" He asked nervously.

"About ten minutes ago. Why? Am I interrupting something?" Clare asked coldly.

As if on cue, a flustered Jenna Middleton poked her head out from behind Jake, and paled instantly when she spotted Clare.

"Jake, what's going… oh… hey Clare…"

Clare let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Really, Jake? _Jenna_? Of _all_ people?" She snapped.

"We're just… friends…" Jake said.

"Yeah. I'm sure you are." Clare muttered.

She glared at Jenna momentarily before turning on her heel and heading back into her room, slamming the door for good measure. Anger and hurt pumped through her veins as she paced around her room, tears blurring her vision. Unable to hold them back any longer, she collapsed on her bed and screamed into her pillow, letting all of her frustrations out.

.

.

.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

Jake stood in the doorway of her room, looking nervous and even a little distraught. Clare spared a glance at him before turning her attention back to her homework, biting her tongue to keep from saying something she'd end up regretting. She heard Jake sigh and close the door before shuffling further into the room and sitting on the edge of her bed. Clare gripped her pencil tightly, feeling the lead tip snap under pressure, before swivelling around to face him.

"I don't recall giving you permission to sit there." She said coldly.

"Clare, come on… you didn't seem to mind two days ago." Jake said with a scoff.

Clare narrowed her eyes. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just… I don't know how to deal with this." Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And somehow _I_ do?" Clare snapped.

"Well, you are a girl. Isn't it supposed to be in your nature or whatever?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jake narrowly managed to dodge a pencil aimed straight at his face, and shot her an incredulous look.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He cried.

"Get out." Clare spat.

"Clare, for fuck's sake, just calm down -"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Clare yelled, groping around for something else to throw.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Jake cried, holding up his hands in defeat as he stood up and made his way out of her room.

As soon as the door was closed, Clare picked up her cell phone and hurled it across the room with a shriek.

X

**Okay, so this is kind of a filler chapter more than anything else, hence the shortness. Also, I managed to work in a few things from the actual episodes.**

** I know it's short and not a lot happened, but I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think! **


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Quick update!

X

**Sand Castles****  
><strong>_**Memories**_

X

_"I think it's time to take the next step."_

_ Jake stopped kissing her neck and withdrew from her, giving her a disbelieving look. "Seriously?"_

_ Clare nodded. "Yeah."_

_ Her room was dark. The curtains were drawn and the only source of light came from the scented candles she'd lit earlier, right before they started making out. Her mother and Glen were out for the evening; they'd gone to dinner with some friends of theirs and wouldn't be back for at least another two ours. It was rare that she and Jake had the house to themselves and Clare wanted to use it to her advantage._

_ Placing her hands on his chest, Clare forced Jake down so that he was lying back against her pillows, and moved to straddle his lap. Jake swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing nervously as she slowly unbuttoned his plaid shirt, pushing it open and off his shoulders._

_ "Are you sure about this?" He asked._

_ "Positive." Clare confirmed. "I've given it a lot of thought and… I'm ready. I know I am."_

_ Leaning over, she reached into her bedside table, rummaging through it before pulling out a box of condoms._

_ Jake arched a brow, looking both surprised and impressed. "You come prepared."  
><em>

_ "Can't take any chances, now can we?" Clare said with a small smirk as she unzipped the front of her blouse._

_ Jake smirked back before pulling her down into a heated kiss, which Clare returned with equal fervor._

.

.

.

Clare awoke with a start, wide-eyed and drenched in cold sweat. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest as vivid images from _that_ night bombarded her mind, overwhelming her. She could still smell the vanilla aroma wafting through the room, mixing with their sweat and Jake's cologne as he moved above her. She clenched her legs together and squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to bury the memory but to no avail.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over her and she threw herself out of bed, making a mad dash to the washroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and retched violently, emptying the contents of her stomach until there was nothing left. Her throat was burning by the time she was done, and as she flushed the toilet, she let out a small sob, resting her cheek against the cool porcelain. Her eyes stung as she forced her tears back, not wanting to wake up the rest of her family.

The hallway light flickered on and suddenly her mother was standing in the doorway, wearing a bathrobe and looking slightly disoriented.

"Clare? What are you doing up so early? It's four in the morning." She said, before taking in the sight before her. Realization hit. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine." Clare sniffled weakly, wiping her eyes and standing up shakily. "Last night's dinner just didn't settle with me."

"But Glen had the same thing and he's fine. Are you sure it's not a fever? You look a little pale, sweetie." Helen said softly, feeling her daughter's forehead. "Do you want to stay home today? I can call your principal and let him know you won't be -"

"It's fine, Mom. I feel better now." Clare lied. "I probably just ate a bad piece of chicken."

Helen sighed, conceding defeat. "If you're sure. But if you get sick again, just call me and I'll have Glen pick you up from school."

"Okay." Clare said softly, before brushing past her mother and heading back to her room.

oOo

"You look like you've seen better days, Edwards." Eli remarked as he took a seat beside her.

Clare glanced up from her textbook.

"That's an understatement. I threw up this morning — and no, I'm not contagious." Clare added when he began to lean away. "It's just another side effect of being… well, you know."

Eli gave her a sad smile. "How long does it last?"

Clare shrugged.

"I don't know. I read somewhere that it only lasts for a couple of weeks, maybe the first few months, but some women have it throughout the entire pregnancy." She said, lowering her voice in case anyone was eavesdropping. "I hope it stops soon. My mom is going to start getting suspicious. She saw me today, but she thought it was just a fever. I told her it was probably food poisoning, but I don't know how long she's going to buy that."

She groaned, slumping forward.

"I wish I never even had sex. Nothing good ever comes from it." She muttered.

"I'd disagree with you, but -" Eli started, but stopped as soon as Clare shot him a warning glare. He gave her a sheepish smile. "I won't. But just so you know… it's not _always_ so bad."

"It's just my luck though, huh? Me, _Saint Clare_… pregnant at sixteen. How ironic is that?" Clare said bitterly. Her gaze fell to her left hand, where her purity ring glinted mockingly, and she held it up to show him. "This is a lie, you know. All of it. Everything. I'm a fake, Eli. A phoney. A _hypocrite_ -!"

"Clare, stop." Eli cut her off, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're _not_. You're not any of those things. Stop telling yourself otherwise."

Clare stared down at their joined hands.

"Why are you doing this?" She murmured. "After everything I did to you… I _hurt_ you, Eli. I broke your heart and I _left_ you when you needed me more than ever."

Eli sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Because… I care about you." He said. "And… I honestly don't blame you for leaving. I was a mess. I needed help — _professional_ help. You leaving was for the best. If you hadn't… I don't think I would've realized how sick I was, or gotten the necessary help to fix it." He laced their fingers together, and Clare held her breath. Her first instinct was to pull back, but it was such a familiar and comforting feeling that she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. "I was mad at first. I tried to convince myself that I hated you but that wasn't true. I hurt a lot of people in the process… you, Jake, Imogen, Fiona… my parents…" He took a deep breath. "But all that's in the past, and I'm better now."

"Eli…" Clare said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Eli assured her. "My therapist says I've probably been Bipolar all my life but just didn't realize it."

Clare's gaze flickered between their intertwined fingers and his solemn expression. Giving him a weak smile, she squeezed his hand gently. Eli's eyes locked on hers and try as she might, she couldn't look away. Suddenly she was thrown back in time, to when they'd skipped class and she had him backed into a pole, their close proximities making her breath hitch and her heart flutter. She remembered wanting him to kiss her right then and there.

"Eli…" She started, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you two actually hanging out?"

"_Adam_…" She heard Eli groan, his hand releasing hers as the teen in question wandered over to them.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." Adam teased with a smirk as he pulled up a chair across from them. "So… when did this development happen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eli said simply.

"What _development_?" Clare asked at the same time.

Adam rolled his eyes.

"And so it begins… again." He said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Eli told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Give it a month or two and you guys'll be back to swapping spit." Adam countered.

As Eli and Adam bickered, Clare sat quietly, staring down at her lap and losing herself in her thoughts.

oOo

Going home early was starting to sound like a good idea to Clare as she emerged from the bathroom stall. After washing her hands, she popped a stick of mint gum into her mouth to mask the fact that she'd just spent the last two minutes throwing up. She'd made the mistake of eating the "Casserole Surprise" for lunch and neither her body _or_ the life growing inside it had had agreed with it.

She fixed her hair and makeup, and was about to leave when someone else entered the washroom, blocking her path. She froze when she saw that it was Alli, accompanied by Jenna. At first, Alli looked pleasantly surprised to see her, but that vanished in an instant as memories of the cabin trip returned, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Clare." She greeted coldly.

"Alli." Clare responded.

Alli furrowed her brow.

"You look different." She said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Clare snapped.

Alli glared at her.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that you look different. No need to bite my head off." She spat. "Why do you have to overreact about _everything_?"

"Oh, you're one to talk -!"

"Alli, let's just go." Jenna interjected, tugging on Alli's arm.

"No need. Bathroom's all yours." Clare said, elbowing Alli aside before exiting the washroom.

As soon as she was in the hallway, a familiar sense of guilt began to fester in the pit of her stomach. The only reason she and Alli weren't friends anymore was because of Jake, and now that she and Jake were done, there was no reason for her to still be mad at Alli. Was there? No. There was. Alli had betrayed her. She had kissed Jake, knowing full well that Clare still had feelings for him, and that hurt more than anything.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Clare made her way back to the cafeteria.

"What happened to you?" Bianca asked when she returned. "You flew out of here like a bat out of Hell."

"The casserole didn't sit well." Clare informed her.

"Ew."

oOo

"So… good news." Eli announced as he walked up to her after school. "You'll be happy to know that Little Miss Steaks _is_, in fact, hiring right now."

"How do you know?" Clare asked as she knelt on the floor, stuffing her books into her bag.

"I… might have overheard Marisol talking to Katie about it." He replied simply.

"Overheard or _eavesdropped_?" Clare teased, standing up and closing her locker.

"Same difference. The _point_ is… I acquired this knowledge on _your_ behalf." Eli said, smirking at her.

Clare rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, thank you." She said, before her expression softened. "Really. I appreciate everything you're doing to help me, Eli."

Eli nodded. "Any time."

Clare smiled warmly at him. "Walk me to my bus?"

"Sure thing. Just let me get my stuff first." Eli said, before turning around and disappearing down the hall.

Clare let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, falling back against her locker and closing her eyes.

X

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


	6. Solace

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Here be the next chapter.

X

**Sand Castles****  
><strong>_**Solace**_

X

Her room was a disaster.

Clare Edwards typically prided herself on being a relatively neat and organized person, tidy to a fault, but now it looked as if a tornado had blown through her room, leaving a giant mess in its wake. Her clothes were everywhere, strewn across her bed, floor and desk chair. Looking around, she felt like she was about to cry as realization dawned on her.

_Nothing_ fit her anymore, not even her uniform. It had become impossible to zip up skirts and pants all the way. She had to wear a hoodie to hide the growing bump in her mid-section. Fortunately for her it was December, and so it didn't raise suspicion at school. Still, Clare mused as she moved to stand in front of the mirror, placing her hands on her stomach — it wouldn't be long before even a sweater couldn't conceal her secret.

A knock at the door jarred her from her thoughts. Grabbing the nearest sweater, she quickly threw it on, just as her mother entered her room.

"Clare? I've been calling you for five minutes." She informed her. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay, Mom. I'll, uh… I'll be right down." Clare said nervously.

Helen nodded, before her brows knit together as she inspected her daughter's room.

"I hope you plan on cleaning this up." She remarked.

"Y-yeah, of course." Clare assured her.

"Good." With that, her mother turned on her heel and disappeared out the door.

Once she was out of earshot, Clare let out a deep breath, biting her lip and glancing around.

She had a long night ahead of her.

.

.

.

"Pass the mashed potatoes, will you?"

Clare did as she was asked, passing Glen the mashed potatoes before focusing her attention back on her plate, which remained mostly full. She didn't know if it was her hormones or Jake's presence at the table, or maybe even both, but her appetite had simply ceased to exist. As Jake devoured his second helping like he hadn't eaten in years, she lazily pushed her vegetables around with her fork, elbow propped up on the table and chin resting against her knuckles. She had barely eaten anything, save for three bites of steak and a few pieces of broccoli. Deep down, she knew she should have been eating more. She _was_ eating for two now, after all. But the mere smell of food, combined with the sounds of Jake's chewing, was making her nauseous.

"So, Jake," Glen spoke up in an attempt to get a conversation going. "Why don't you tell us about your new girlfriend?"

Clare stiffened. Beside her, her mother perked up with interest, while Jake, sitting directly across from her, took a long sip of his water.

"Uhh… what girlfriend?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

Clare rolled her eyes.

"The one you've been texting non-stop. The one you brought over a while ago." Glen elaborated.

"Umm… well…" Jake rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and it was obvious to Clare that he didn't want to answer — at least not while she was there.

She gripped her fork tightly as she thought about Jake fooling around with Jenna, so soon after _they_ had broken up. It was KC all over again, only ten times worse. When KC had broken up with her, he hadn't left her with a _baby_. In fact, Jake hadn't even "broken up" with her, not formally. He had just started avoiding her like the plague, expecting her to take the hint. She had — loud and clear — and if it wasn't for Eli, she would be dealing with this alone.

"Jenna Middleton." She answered _for_ Jake, drawing their parents' attention to her. She kept her gaze downcast, glaring at her plate. "She just had a baby, you know. Last year. But she gave it up for adoption." She stabbed her steak violently. Feeling Jake's eyes on her, she glanced up at him. "Better stock up on condoms. You never know _what_ could happen."

"Clare!" Her mother cried, shooting her an incredulous look. "Enough! We won't have this kind of talk at the dinner table!"

"_What_ talk, Mom? Please enlighten me. Could it be… _teen pregnancy_ for 500?" Clare sneered.

Jake visibly tensed.

"Clare -" Glen started, only to be cut off by his wife.

"Young lady, _what_ is the matter with you?" Helen demanded.

"Everything! _Everything_ is wrong, Mom, and you're so blind that you can't even see it!" Clare cried.

"What's this about?" Her mother asked, growing exasperated.

Clare forced a laugh, as though it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"My clothes don't fit anymore. Nothing does. And do you know _why_? Because I'm…" Clare took a deep, shuddery breath, blinking back tears as she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

The dining room fell silent. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Glen was stunned at the news, unable to form a coherent sentence. The color had completely drained from Jake's face, and he looked about ready to hurl. But Clare didn't care about their reactions. Her heart hammered against her chest as she watched her mother and waited, but her mother's expression remained stoic. Then, without a word, Helen stood up and left the table.

Clare got up seconds later, following her mother into the kitchen.

"Mom… Mom!" She said desperately, coming to a halt behind her. "Say something… please…" 

Helen's shoulders tensed as she turned to face her youngest daughter.

"What do you want me to say, Clare? I… I can't even _look_ at you right now." She said, her voice raspy as she stared at her in disbelief. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Clare?"

Tears sprung to Clare's eyes.

"I _am_ Clare! I'm your daughter!"

Helen shook her head, averting her gaze.

"My Clare would never…" She started, but trailed off, clearing her throat. "How could this happen? I didn't raise you to be some… irresponsible floozy!"

"I'm not!" Clare cried, balling her fists before letting out a choked sob. "Jesus Christ, Mom… you're one to talk! You used to tell me that divorce was wrong, and then you went and got one! And then you go and get married to Glen after dating for, what, two months? What was I supposed to think with all these mixed messages?"

"That's different, Clare. I'm an adult." Helen countered.

"Really? Because you could've fooled me." Clare spat. "All you ever do is fawn over Glen like some love struck schoolgirl! You didn't _ask_ me if I was okay with the divorce. You didn't _ask_ me if I was okay with you dating again. You didn't even ask me if I was okay with you getting re-married! Let's face it — in the last year, it's just been about you, you, _you_!"

"That's enough!" Helen hissed.

Clare reluctantly fell silent, her eyes burning with angry, unshed tears and her cheeks red from yelling. Her whole body was shaking.

"Who's the father?"

So consumed by her outburst, Clare hadn't even noticed Glen and Jake enter the kitchen. Glen looked at her expectantly, waiting an answer, and Clare was sure her mother wanted to know as well. Her gaze flickered over to Jake, standing in the doorway. She silently pleaded for him to step up, but instead he simply glanced down at the floor.

"Eli." She answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Eli?" Glen repeated, having no idea who Eli was.

"_Eli_?" Her mother echoed in disbelief.

Clare nodded. "It was… at the cabin… in the woods… we were talking and it just… happened."

That was a lie. Nothing had happened between her and Eli, but she and Jake had consummated their relationship at the start of the school year, just a couple weeks after the cabin trip. It wouldn't have been that far of a stretch. She spared Jake a brief glance. His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"I knew it… I knew that boy was bad news… but I never thought…" Helen shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mom?" Clare took a hesitant step forward. "Mom…"

"Get out."

Clare froze, staring at her mother.

"W-what?"

"Helen…" Glen started to protest, but Helen interrupted him, waving a dismissive hand in Clare's direction.

"I can't… I _can't_ right now. Clare, I want you out of this house in twenty minutes." She said, her voice trembling.

"Mom… Mom… no… please!" Clare begged, reaching for her mother, but Helen stepped out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Clare." She murmured, before brushing past her.

Clare stood in the middle of the kitchen in shock. She felt Glen's hand on her shoulder, hearing him assure her that her mother would "come around" eventually, but that didn't matter to her. Her mother had rejected her. Her mother was _kicking her out_. She had known that this would happen, but she had hoped that maybe — _maybe_ — her mother would be sympathetic to her plight. But she'd been wrong, and now she had nowhere to go.

Weakly, she turned around and headed upstairs to begin packing. She packed the necessities — her toiletries, her uniform, some pajamas and a few of her favorite clothes that didn't require zippers or buttons. She was in the middle of packing her laptop when she felt another presence in her room, and glanced over her shoulder to see Jake standing there.

"Eli?" He questioned with a frown.

Clare narrowed her eyes, hearing the accusation in his voice.

"I just said that to keep _you_ out of trouble — not that you deserve it." She muttered. "Because in case you forgot, I was a virgin _that_ night. Or were the bloody sheets not a big enough hint?"

Jake swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Where… where are you going to stay? Maybe we can talk to our parents -"

"It's too late for that, Jake!" Clare snapped, slamming her suitcase shut. "You had your chance to tell them the truth and you _didn't_. Now _I'm_ the one who has to deal with the consequences!"

"I'm sorry…" Jake repeated, looking genuinely guilty.

Clare just glared at him, zipping up her suitcase and hoisting it onto the floor, before dragging it past him and out the door.

oOo

It took her over an hour to reach her destination. By bike, it would have taken her only half that time, but with all her luggage it was impossible to ride her bike there. Without any money on her, a cab or bus was out of the question, and so she had to make do with walking. At first, she had considered going to Alli's; she only lived a few blocks away and the journey wouldn't have been quite as long as her current one. Then she remembered that she and Alli weren't on speaking terms, and so she'd kept walking and walking, not knowing _where_ exactly she was going until she passed a familiar intersection and realized where she was.

Clare recognized Eli's house immediately, although it lacked the hearse she had once been so used to seeing parked in the driveway. Bullfrog's Mustang was also missing, and for a moment Clare wondered if she Goldsworthys were even home. She regretted not calling Eli ahead of time to let him know she was coming, but after being kicked to the curb by her own mother, she hadn't really been thinking clearly. She paused to catch her breath before making her way up to the front porch. She hesitated for a moment before ringing the doorbell.

She expected Eli to answer the door, but instead she was greeted by none other than Cece Goldsworthy. Clare hadn't seen her since the production of _Love_ _Roulette_ and Eli's subsequent meltdown on stage, and she hadn't spoken to her since shortly before she had broken up with Eli. She was sure Cece hated her for hurting her son, and she couldn't blame herself for that. After everything Eli had done for her — keeping her secret, helping her find a job, being a shoulder to lean on — she was starting to hate herself more and more. It made her stomach churn to think about the night he crashed his hearse, and begged her to stay with him at the hospital while she just… left. Left when he needed her most.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Clare dared to look up at Cece. Her hair was shorter and she wasn't wearing any makeup, but other than that she looked the same. She seemed startled to see _her_ of all people standing before her, however.

"Clare?" She finally spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Eli home?" Clare blurt out.

Cece frowned.

"He's out with his dad. They're down at radio station." She said. "What's this about?"

"I…" Unable to hold herself together any longer, Clare burst into tears, throwing her arms around Cece and sobbing uncontrollably.

Startled at first, Cece's arms soon looped around her, pulling her into a kind embrace.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's get you inside." She said gently, leading Clare inside.

She retrieved Clare's belongings and set them by the living room entrance before guiding Clare over to the sofa and sitting down, taking Clare with her. Clare buried her face in Cece's shoulder, clinging to her desperately as she continued to cry, while Cece rubbed her back in soothing motions.

"There, there… let it all out…" She whispered.

When Clare finally managed to calm herself down, she leaned back, her eyes bloodshot and face blotchy and streaked with tears. Cece smiled weakly at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

"I… my m-mom… she kicked me out…" Clare whimpered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to impose on your family, it's just… I couldn't think of anywhere else to go… but if you want me to leave I can just -" she moved to stand up, but Cece pulled her back down.

"Tell you what. I'll make us some tea… and you can tell me everything." She said, before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea, and handed one to Clare.

"Thank you." Clare murmured, taking a small sip.

Cece gave her a small smile.

"I, umm… I'm pregnant…." Clare confessed softly, staring down at the cup in her hands. "And Eli… he's been helping me…"

"Oh… baby girl…" Cece whispered.

"It was only one time…" Clare whimpered. "I didn't think anything would happen, but… it did… and today my mom found out and she… she said I couldn't live there anymore… so I had to leave." She clutched her cup. "I couldn't call my dad… he's too busy with his new girlfriend and her kids to… deal with me. And I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I just… I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

Cece was quiet for a moment, clearly deep in thought. Clare took another sip of her tea before placing it on the coffee table, her head bowed and hands fidgeting nervously as she waited for the older woman's response.

"Well, we can't have you living on the street… especially not when there's a baby involved." She said. "So I guess for the time being… you'll have to stay with us."

"Y-you don't have to -" Clare started.

"I've already made up my mind." Cece said firmly. "I'll have a talk with Bullfrog later, but until then… get some rest. Okay?"

"Okay." Clare answered softly.

.

.

.

"We're home!" Bullfrog bellowed as he and Eli entered the house.

Eli ducked past him, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket before heading into the kitchen. He was about to steal a cookie from the pantry when he noticed a suitcase sitting by the living room entrance. Furrowing his brow, he forgot about his stomach and made his way into the living room, where he saw his mother sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Mom? Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"No. Clare stopped by." Cece answered simply. "In fact, she'll be staying here for a while." 

"Who's staying here?" Bullfrog asked as he entered the room.

"Clare." Cece said.

"What… I don't understand… what's going on?" Eli asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Elijah_." His mother said sternly. She promptly turned off the TV before standing up and walking over to him, her arms crossed. "Just when were you going to tell me about Clare?"

"Tell you _what_?" Eli asked, narrowing his eyes.

Cece gave him a warning look.

"Okay, look… she's been dealing with some stuff and I've been helping her out." Eli told her.

"Eli, she's _pregnant_!" Cece hissed.

"Wait, Clarebelle's pregnant?" Bullfrog asked, completely out of the loop. He turned his attention to his son. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't!" Eli cried. "She swore me to secrecy!"

Cece sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead. "Oh, baby boy… I can't believe you got that girl pregnant…"

"Whoa, hold up!" Eli put up his hands. "_I_ didn't get her pregnant. I've just been helping her since the asshole who _did _decided to leave her to deal with it on her own."

"I need a drink…" Bullfrog muttered, heading to the fridge.

Once Bullfrog was out of earshot, Eli glanced over at his mother.

"Wait… why is Clare staying with us?" He asked.

"Her mother kicked her out." Cece told him sadly. "You should've seen that poor girl, Eli… she was a mess. I couldn't turn her away, not when she's pregnant…"

"Where is she?" Eli asked.

"In your room. She's sleeping though, so be quiet when you go up there." Cece informed him.

Eli nodded before making his way up the stairs and to his room. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and shut it with a soft _click_ before turning around. There, curled up on his bed, was Clare. He walked over slowly, and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her bangs out of her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears, making his heart ache. He felt guilty for not having been home — for not being there to comfort her and assure her that everything was going to be okay.

But truthfully, he didn't know if everything was going to be okay.

Clare stirred, whimpering in her sleep.

Carefully, Eli climbed into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Instinctively, Clare relaxed against him. Eli smiled, kissing her temple and stroking her hair gently before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

X

**Phew, that was a long chapter. I was on the train for five and a half hours, without internet connection, so I had a lot of time to think about this chapter (as well as my other fics) and plot stuff out. Hopefully this was an enjoyable chapter.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


	7. Not Alone

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So it's been a very long time since I last updated. My apologies. As I've mentioned before, I've just been really busy with school this year, and on the rare occasions that I did find free time, I ran into Writer's Block.

X

**Sand Castles****  
><strong>_**Not Alone**_

X

When Clare woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to figure out where she was. Gone were the pink walls and feminine décor she was so used to; she instead found herself shrouded in darkness, surrounded by various band posters, stacks of CDs and other miscellaneous items that seemed to hold little purpose. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and the smell of Axe lingered in the air. Then it clicked.

She was at Eli's.

In an instant, memories came flooding back, from her tantrum at dinner to her mother finding out about her pregnancy and all but disowning her, leaving her with nowhere to go except Eli's. She sat up and looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. On the nightstand beside her, the clock read 7:47. Glancing down, it was then that she realized that she was alone. Had Eli slept on the floor? She distinctly remembered feeling someone's arms around her. Had that been Eli, or just her imagination? Clare closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she tried to remember what had happened after she'd shown up, unannounced, on the Goldsworthys' doorstep. She remembered Cece answering the door and letting her in, and then losing all composure and turning into a sobbing wreck as she explained her plight. After that, everything was hazy. She imagined she must've cried herself into exhaustion, because she couldn't for the life of her recall how she ended up in Eli's bed.

With a sigh, Clare kicked the sheets off her legs and got up. Eli's room wasn't nearly as messy as she remembered. It was somewhat untidy, as to be expected from a teenage boy, but at least she could make out the floor. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before, and debated whether or not to throw on one of Eli's shirts before deciding against it. It would be too weird, and the last thing she wanted to do was to stir up unwanted memories or give him false hope – assuming he even _felt_ the same way about her still.

How selfish, she mused bitterly, shaking her head. Of course he wouldn't be waiting around for her to go running back into his arms, so why had she expected it?

Walking over to the bedroom door, Clare opened it and poked her head out, peering down the hall. She could hear the shower running, and wondered briefly who else was up so early on a Saturday before spotting her suitcase sitting by the door and dragging it back into the room.

Getting ready had become increasingly stressful over the past couple of weeks. It felt like she was gaining more and more weight by the hour, and after struggling to zip up her jeans with very little success, she eventually gave up and changed into one of her dresses instead. After throwing on a hoodie and combing her fingers through her hair to make herself look somewhat decent, she made her way downstairs.

Cece was in the kitchen, hovering over the stove and humming a tune to herself that Clare only vaguely recognized. She stood in the doorway awkwardly, not sure if she should make herself known or not, until the older woman finally turned around.

"Oh, Clare! You're up!" She said, abandoning the stove momentarily to join her. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep well? Oh, you don't have to stand – here, have a seat."

"Thank you." Clare smiled weakly, seating herself at the kitchen table while Cece resumed cooking.

"Are you hungry? I'm making scrambled eggs." Cece announced.

"Not really." Clare murmured, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Well, that's too bad." Cece said simply, scooping the eggs onto a plate and setting it in front of her. "You're eating for two now, you know."

Clare stared down at the eggs in disgust, trying hard not to gag at the smell. Cece sighed and took the plate away, and after a few minutes, replaced it with two slices of toast smothered in strawberry jam.

"You should be able to stomach that, at least." She said, before pulling up a chair beside her.

"Thank you." Clare replied, picking up a slice and nibbling on it.

After a few minutes of silence, Cece spoke up once more.

"So, I talked to Bullfrog last night, and we decided that it would be best if you stayed here with us for the duration of your pregnancy." She told her. Clare nodded, but remained silent. Cece gave her a sympathetic look. "Have you… decided what you're going to do with the baby once it's born?"

Clare shook her head, keeping her eyes downcast. "I haven't really… thought that far ahead."

Cece nodded in understanding, before reaching out and placing her hand over Clare's.

"Well, just know… you do have options." She said quietly.

Clare's gaze shot up, her body tensing.

"I'm not going to get an abortion." She told Cece firmly.

"That's not the only way out of this, Baby Girl." Cece assured her. "There's always adoption. I was a young mother once, Clare. I know how hard it is to raise a child. We were twenty and thought we could do anything, but the truth is… it's not going to be easy. If I hadn't had Bullfrog, I doubt I could've done it on my own." She smiled weakly. "I can only imagine how difficult this is for you… so if you don't think you can do this, you don't have to. In the end, it's your choice."

She gave Clare's hand a reassuring squeeze before standing up and making her way back over to the stove. As Clare let her words sink in, Eli walked into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hey…" He greeted uncertainly.

Clare peered up.

"Hi." She murmured.

Sparing a quick glance at his mother, who was pretending not to be eavesdropping on them, he took a seat next to her.

"Clare, I'm so sorry I wasn't here last night. If I had known –"

"Eli, it's not your fault." Clare assured him. "It's not like I… called ahead."

"What happened?" Eli asked.

Clare grimaced.

"Well, you know me and dinner events." She said, trying to joke but failing miserably. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I… kind of freaked out on Jake… and yelled at my mom… and then told her what was going on."

"So she knows you're pregnant." Eli said. Clare nodded. "Does she know that Jake's the father?"

"No." Clare murmured, shaking her head. "I stupidly thought that he'd own up to it himself, but that didn't happen."

"I'm sorry." Eli said honestly.

"Me too." Clare mumbled.

"Well… you're not completely alone." Eli said after a moment, giving her a small smile. "I'm here for you."

Clare smiled back at him. "I know."

X

**Okay, so this was a short chapter, but now that my Writer's Block is over (for now at least) I'll try to get another chapter out very soon. That one will be longer, and will include Clare/Cece bonding time and BABY PICTURES! YAY!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
